Ghost Adventures Megan's Encounter
by squidgetpj
Summary: Who knew that a random visit to the old saloon just outside of Vegas would lead to an investigation with the Ghost Adventures Crew? Find out what happens.
1. Megan Meets The Guys

Megan was a huge Ghost Adventures fan. She always wanted to meet the guys. She never got to go to any of the paranormal conventions where they were always at, but she had hope that she would get to see them one day. Little did she know that the bar she liked to hang out at was the same bar that Zak Bagans enjoyed. She also did not know that Zak was sitting at a table behind her watching her as she played the old 19th century piano. He decided to go over and talk to her. "Hey, nice piano skills you got there." Megan looked up and nearly jumped off of the bench.

"Oh...oh my...oh...my...gosh. The Zak Bagans?"

Zak laughed. "Yep. The one and only. I take it you're a big fan of our show?"

"You bet I am!" Megan was still stumbling around from sheer excitement when she heard another familiar, yet goofy voice. "Hey Zak! We talked to the manager and he said we could investigate tonight." Megan yet again found herself at a loss of words when Aaron Goodwin and Nick Groff walked over to the piano. Aaron looked at Megan and back at Zak and said, "Out looking at the chicks again?"

"Nope, but I did run across a big fan of ours judging by her reaction when she saw me." He put his hand on her back and introduced her to Aaron and Nick. She thought to herself, "Zak is touching me. Zak is touching me. Okay calm down. He's just a human. OH MY GOSH HE'S TOUCHING ME!"

Zak turned back to Megan and said, "We haven't had any guests to tag along on an investigation for a while. You want to investigate here at the saloon with us?"

"Only if you promise not to get possessed like you did on Poveglia. I'm still mad at whatever did that to you." She playfully crossed her arms and pretended to be mad.

"I doubt I'll get possessed here. If you'll be here by 6pm tonight, I think that'll cover everything."

"Alright. I'll see you around 6 then!"

As Megan drove home to get ready for tonight's investigation, she couldn't help but smile. She whispered to herself, "I'll never wash my back again."


	2. Haunted Saloon

It was 15 minutes until Megan was supposed to meet the guys at the old saloon. Traffic was pretty rough but she managed to get there five minutes before the investigation. She found Aaron and Nick outside bringing the equipment in. "Hey guys! Where's Zak?"

"He's inside talking to the manager." About that time, Zak walked outside. "Heyy Megan. We didn't think you were going to come!" Megan just smiled. "Yea. I didn't think I was going to make it either."

After setting up the equipment, Megan went up the stairs with Zak. They entered an office where a woman was supposedly seen walking around. "Megan do you want to start off the EVP session?"

"Sure thing!" She paused for a few minutes. "Hi my name is Megan. I've heard that a woman has been seen in this room. If you are that woman, can you show yourself to me and Zak?" She gave a few seconds for any response. Zak took his turn. "Can you make a noise or go to the main bar and say hello to Nick and Aaron?" About five minutes later, Nick and Aaron came running up the stairs. They played back their EVP recorder and it said, "_They said to tell you hello._" Zak and Megan were amazed. As they discussed the EVP they just caught, Megan was suddenly pushed against the wall. She let out a small scream and Zak turned around, pointing his camera at her. "What happened Megan?"

"I...I'm not sure. I think I just got pushed."

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No, no. I just hit my head on the wall. That's all." Megan then saw her favorite part of Zak's personality; the stern, angry side. Zak walked out into the hallway and yelled into the darkness, "I want to know who pushed Megan! I heard there's a man here that doesn't like young ladies. Well, let me tell you something! I'm not fond of bullies in the living or the dead, and I certainly don't like you pushing my friend!" Aaron said, "Shh..Zak...did you hear that?"

"No. What was it?"

"There was a knocking noise right next to you bro." Suddenly..._BANG BANG BANG! _The guys yelled a few expletives but remained in their positions. Zak taunted more. "Who just made that banging noise? Huh? Are you too cowardly to show yourself to us?" Megan was pushed again. She yelled at the unseen force. "Quit pushing me! Are you the one that pushed your girlfriend over the stairs and killed her? Are you trying to do that to me?" Zak said, "Okay Megan I think you should probably calm down now."

"No! I want to know who pushed me! I want to see the ugly face that pushed me." Zak put his hand on her shoulder. She instantly calmed down and thought to herself, "He's touching me again...GAH HE'S TOUCHING ME!" Zak interrupted her thoughts. "Megan why don't you go to the bar with Nick. Aaron and I will investigate the basement."

Megan went downstairs with Nick to the bar. They reeanacted a 19th century bar scene consisting of Nick acting as the bartender.

"Sir, I would like a drink please. The best you've got."

"Certainly miss...uh, what was that? Did you see that Megan?"

"See what?

"I just saw someone walk by in the back of the room, towards the piano."

Megan's face lit up at the mention of the piano. "That's it! Nick, you know you guys always talk about trigger objects? What if I played the piano?"

"That's a good idea."

Megan walked over to the piano and made up a tune. She played for about 10 minutes when they both saw a figure standing by the piano. It stood there for a moment and then disappeared. They reviewed the X-camera footage and saw the same figure. They also saw a few other cloudy figures moving towards the piano area. Nick said, "Maybe the spirits liked your playing."

She shivered at the sight. "Yea. Maybe." They both jumped when Zak called them on the walky-talky. "Alright guys let's wrap up."

As Megan walked back to her car at 6:30am, Zak called her to their van. "We really enjoyed having you with us. How would you like to be a permanent member of the Ghost Adventures Crew?"

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes I do mean it. If you'll give me your cellphone number, I'll call you and let you know when and where our next location will be." She gave him her number and went back home.

A week later, Zak called Megan and left her a voicemail. "Hey Megan it's Zak. I was just going to call and let you know that our next investigation will be this Tuesday and we will be at the Linda Vista Hospital in Los Angeles. Hope to see you there. Bye."


	3. Linda Vista Hospital

Megan was so excited. Tomorrow was going to be her second investigation with the Ghost Adventures team. She was now an official member of the crew. She laid there in bed imagining what Linda Vista Hospital was going to be like. She looked at the clock and realized it was nearly 2am. "Oh good grief I'll never fall asleep!" She fell asleep about 30 minutes later with the biggest smile on her face.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_ It was 8:30 in the morning and Megan jumped out of bed and got ready for the day. She checked her phone after getting a shower and noticed she got a text from Zak saying, "_Hey hope you're ready. Gonna be a long day!" _She never thought in her wildest dreams that his name would be in her phone contacts, much less get a text from him! After finishing getting dressed and looking decent, she headed out the door on her way to Los Angeles. On her way there, a black van behind her kept blowing their horn at her. She was really starting to get annoyed when the van rode beside her and she saw Aaron making faces at her. She blew her horn back and laughed. _"What an idiot" ,_she thought to herself.

Nearly two hours later, she arrived at Linda Vista Hospital. She couldn't find the guys anywhere. In fact, she didn't even see her van. While she was trying to figure out where they were, she heard a man scream. It was coming from the hospital's mental building. She kept hearing the man saying, "No! Get out of me!" She ran inside to see what was going on and Nick and Zak were fighting Aaron. Aaron seemed to be possessed by someone that used to stay in the facility. "Zak! Nick! What's going on? What happened?" Before they could answer, Aaron fell to the ground, and it seemed to Megan that he was unconscious. Zak said, "Do you really want to know what happened?"

"Yes I do! That scared me!"

"What happened was...you just got pranked!"

All three guys started laughing, and Megan just stood there dumbfounded, and started laughing herself. She slapped Aaron playfully on the arm and said, "Well, you got me. You definitely got me!" She gave Zak and Nick a slap on the arm too. "I hope you guys know revenge when you see it."

After Zak's interviews with eyewitnesses, they met up at the front desk of the main building to go over the X-cameras. While Zak was talking, they all heard a female scream. Megan said, "That wasn't me." She watched as Zak's bulky figure walked down the hallway trying to figure out where the noise came from. Zak called out, "Is someone down here? Did you just scream?" He walked back up to the desk just as confused as the rest of them. "Alright guys. Lights out!" About an hour into the investigation, Zak and Megan were in the room where another lady was scratched on the back. Megan turned on her voice recorder and began an EVP session. "Who is the person that scratched that lady on the back? Are you a patient here?" Both Zak and Megan heard a loud thump near the window. While Zak went to check out the source of the noise, Megan felt a burning sensation on her back. "Ouch! Zak, my back is burning."

"Are you okay? Let's take a look at it." Megan lifted up her tank-top to reveal three long scratches right down her back.

"Zak I feel dizzy."

"Are you trying to get revenge on us already?"

"No I'm not." She got up off the floor and tried to walk around to get some balance. She ended up collapsing and passing out. Zak put his camera down and laid her on the bed. "Come on Megan. Wake up." Zak called Aaron and Nick on the walky-talky and told them to bring a bottle of water. A few minutes later, they were heard running down the hallway and into the room. Aaron was freaking out. "Is she okay? What happened?"

"She was scratched and then she felt dizzy and passed out. I thought this was her revenge on us but when she wouldn't respond, I knew this was serious." He poured water on his hands and rubbed it gently on her face. Nick and Aaron watched as she stirred slightly. Zak told them to leave the room. "Megan, wake up. It's me, Zak."

She weakly smiled and said, "What happened to me? Where am I?"

"You passed out after getting scratched. You're in the Linda Vista Hospital remember?"

"Oh yea."

Suddenly they heard Nick screaming a few stories down. Nick and Aaron ran back up and told them that he had just seen a lady in a hospital gown standing a few feet away from him in the surgical ward. After Zak calmed him down, he sent them back down there to find out who it was. He turned back to Megan and put his hand in her hand. "You're gonna be okay Megan." She looked at him in the eyes and smiled, thinking to herself, "_I don't give a darned about what people think of me, but I'll never wash that hand again." _Zak helped her up and she hugged him very tightly.

"Megan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Well, I've been thinking...oh heck I'm just going to come right out and ask. Will you be my girlfriend?"

She stared at him for what seemed like forever. She whispered, "Yes. I will."

Two weeks later, Zak and Megan moved in together. They started planning the next few investigations. Megan chose her favorite haunted place; the Moon River Brewery in Atlanta, Georgia.


	4. Moon River Brewery

It was nearly a month since Zak had asked Megan to be his girlfriend. It was also nearly a month since their last investigation at the Linda Vista Hospital. Megan jumped on the opportunity to choose their next location; the Moon River Brewery in Savannah, Georgia. Megan remembered the first time she saw that episode. Nick's part-possession was enough to make her want to go there. She loved stuff like that. "Zak, you think that ghost at Moon River will remember Nick?" She and Zak were packing and getting ready to go to the airport the next morning.

"Probably. Let's just hope nothing happens to him again, or you, for that matter."

"Nahh. If something does happen, you can always give me mouth to mouth resuscitation." She blushed when Zak gave her a playful look.

"Well, if we're meeting Aaron and Nick at the airport at 5am, we better get some sleep." Megan went upstairs to her room and fell asleep shortly after.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP! _"Good grief that confounded thing! Oh my gosh it's 4:30!" Megan rushed out of bed and ran downstairs to wake Zak up only to find he was already up rushing too. "Oh good you're up. Let me go get my things."

"No need. I've already put everything in the car."

"Okay. Let me grab my sweater. It's chilly." They headed out into the chilly early morning and drove to the airport. They eventually found Nick and Aaron and settled into the seats. Zak and Megan playfully fought over who got the window seat; Megan won. "By the way Zak, I've never been on a plane before."

"You haven't? I think you'll enjoy it." Zak spoke too soon because about an hour into the flight, they experienced some turbulence. It's safe to say Megan did not enjoy that part. She grabbed Zak's arm and held on tightly.

"I thought you said I would enjoy this!"

"Everybody enjoys a little turbulence." He laughed and held her hand. "It'll be over in a minute." After everything calmed down, Megan was able to look out the window again.

"Oh wow Zak, look at the land. It looks like a quilt." She laid her head on his arm and fell asleep.

Upon arrival, they grabbed their belongings and found a hotel nearby. For some strange reason, Megan requested to have a room to herself. It seemed like after arriving, she just wasn't herself. She didn't even go with the guys to get something to eat. When they got back, Zak decided to see what was up. He found her door cracked open a little. "Hey Megan can I come in?"

"Sure." She was looking through some magazines while Zak sat on the bed next to her.

"Anything wrong Megan?"

"No. Not really." She looked out the window at the fading sunlight and sighed.

Zak put his hand on her arm, feeling very concerned. "Hey, you can talk to me. I know something's up."

"I'm just homesick. I've never been away from home this far away before." She walked towards the window and leaned up against the wall, still looking out at the skyline. She smiled slightly and said, "I remember when my grandfather used to take me out in the countryside in California. That was the furthest I'd been until you guys took me to Los Angeles."

"You'll get used to it sweety. It's a little weird at first but you'll soon realize that staying at home for a long period of time isn't normal anymore. In fact, staying at home for me for more than a week isn't normal." He rubbed her cheek just below her eye. "Don't worry." She hugged him gently.

"Thanks Zak."

The next day was an adventure. Nick kept getting lost while trying to find the Moon River Brewery. Everybody made fun of him. Zak said, "Nick, how could you get lost? We've been here before."

"That was 2009. It looks like things have changed since then and I got confused." After another hour of going around in circles, they finally found it. The owner of the building was waiting for them looking slightly perturbed. Zak said, "You look like you've just seen a ghost." The owner just laughed and explained the incident he just had with a spirit in the basement. While the guys were still talking to the owner, Megan wandered off into the building. She found herself standing in the exact location where Nick encountered the evil spirit and decided to do an investigation by herself. "Is there anyone in here who wishes to speak to me?" Before any spirit had the chance to respond, the guys found her. Zak ran towards her. "Geez Megan, did you have to run off like that?"

"I'm sorry. I got a little curious.

"It's okay. Next time let us know so we don't worry." Zak continued his interview and Megan stood beside Nick trying to figure out that huge contraption of a camera. She happened to glance over into the pool table room and she saw a white mist come towards her. She ran and yelled for Zak. "Zak! Oh my god ZAK!"

"What happened sweetie?"

"A white mist..it...ran towards me." Zak hugged her tightly.

"It's okay sweetie. It was probably just curious too." Everybody laughed because that was the same excuse Megan used earlier that day that scared everyone.

That afternoon, the team explored the back alley and found the tunnels that go under the building. Zak tried to get into the little crawl-space, but that was not going to happen because a cat jumped out at him. Megan managed to get it on her cellphone and uploaded it to YouTube. "Now that will get some views."

Sunlight was just about to disappear when Zak decided it was time to begin the investigation. They went to the basement first. Megan felt a cold chill go down her spine. "Zak is it me or did someone turn the heat off in here?"

"You're just nuts Megan. Just kidding. You probably felt the presence of a spirit."

"I might be nuts but at least I taste better than some people." She glared at his camera playfully. All of a sudden Aaron starts freaking out.

"Zak! You guys need to help Nick. They've got him again." Whatever haunted Nick last time apparently attacked him again because he had that same evil countenance. His eyes were even a little red. Zak banged his hand on a table. "NICK! Snap out of it dude. Don't let it get to you again. Nick!" Megan walked up to Nick and gave him a big smack right across the face. That brought Nick to his senses. "What was that for Megan?"

"Well I had to get you to come to somehow."

"For a girl you smack hard."

"Self-defense training works. You should try it."

After a few more hours of investigating, they packed the equipment and went to the hotel. At about 7am, Aaron dragged his vlog camera to the dining area and found Nick, Zak, and Megan trying to figure out what to eat. Megan said, "So Zak where is our next location?"

"I don't know yet. I'm thinking about posting a poll online and see what our viewers want us to do."

"Sounds pretty good to me. I'm heading to bed before I conk out."


End file.
